


Whatever It Takes

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Early in Canon, Gen, Introspection, Mostly Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Father taught them to do whatever it takes.





	Whatever It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5198142#cmt5198142) at the three sentence ficathon on dreamwidth.

Her father taught them to do whatever it would take to complete the mission given to them; that too was how they did things in their organization under her father's leadership.

Ziva knows that she will do whatever it takes to make sure her work gets completed.

She glances over her shoulder at Tony and Tim sprawled out across the bed behind her, vowing that they won't distract her from completing her missions stateside.


End file.
